


Unexpected Encounter

by BunnyChan



Category: Bang Mir - Fandom, Lee Changsun - Fandom, MBLAQ
Genre: Fluff, Joomi, JoonMir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyChan/pseuds/BunnyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joon finds someone he thought he wouldn't see again.</p>
<p>See notes at the end ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Encounter

“Joonie we have new neighbors, would you like to come with me to see them.” A soft like voice spoke from the outside the room.

“I can’t mom; I have some work to do.”

“Okay, but don’t overwork yourself, have some rest. I will be going.” The voice said again, leaving her boy alone with his work.

Joon sighed again in his bed as he worked on his laptop; his legs were burning already from the heat the computer provides. His fingers were already tired from pressing the keys on the keyboard, he sighed again as he saved the document on his desktop. There was a picture of his best friend and him when they were little – he really loved the boy, but since the boy moved from Seoul his world crashed down immediately. Placing the laptop on the nightstand, he stood up and went to the kitchen to eat something.

Joon looked around the apartment he moved in with his mother after she divorced his father a month ago; he still sees his father but only for a few our. The apartment isn’t big, but it provides what it is needed to have.

\----

“Joonie I’m home, you missed a really fun evening.” Joon’s mother said as she takes off her shoes, she placed her bag on the small cupboard as she walked toward her son’s room. Joon’s mother opened the door quietly as she could as she knew that her little boy will be asleep. She smiled as she saw Joon sleeping peacefully with earphones plugged into the small device lying right besides his head.

Her small hand proceeded to comb his brown locks as he slowly turned around to meet her smiling face.

“I thought you were asleep.” She whispered sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I rolled in bed than sleep.” He chuckled. “How was the family?”

“Like a family, they have son one year younger than you. They said that they had moved from Seoul when he was 14 years old and moved again here. Since their old house was bought from another family they decided that a small apartment will be good.” She explained.

“So what is their son called?” Joon questioned.

“Ohh it looks like someone is interested in him?” His mother raised her eyebrows; Joon chuckled at his mother’s behavior. “I think it something like Bang Mir I’m not sure and he kind of reminds me of your childhood friend he has those puppy eyes just like Cheolyong, but maybe it is just me. I will get something to eat.” Joon’s mother left leaving Joon alone with his thought. For some reason this Bang Mir reminds him of someone he knew but he doesn’t know why.

Looking at his laptop and the picture of his old friend Cheolyong he repeated the same words his mother told him, puppy eyes, Cheolyong always had those big brown eyes that would melt you immediately.

“Bang Mir.” He whispered the name of the new neighbor.

“Bang Cheolyong.” He whispered the name of his old friend. Then it suddenly hit him like a wave.

He grabbed his phone and immediately run for the front door.

“Joon where are you going?” His mother asked as she saw her son run away from his room like a tornado.

“What apartment does our new neighbors lives?” He asked, choking on the last words.

“310 but why?” She asked but Joon already left.

Joon stood in front of the door, if it is true what he was thinking then Bang Mir is actually Bang Cheolyong he knew since he was little.

The door was opened as soon as he knocked on it, only to reveal a beautiful young male.

“May I help you?” The boy asked.

“Cheolyong is that you?” Joon asked carefully.

“How do you kno- Oh My God Joonie is that you.” Mir asked with eyes wide open as he saw his childhood friend. “Joonie, I missed you.” Mir said and hugged his crush of 7 years, tightly.

“Oh God Mireu, you don’t know how much I missed you.” Joon exclaimed hugging the male tightly as well.

They released from the hug, but have smiles on their faces as they looked at each other. Mir’s eyes were glistening as he looked at his only love, but he didn’t have the courage to tell him on the last meeting with him.

“I-I have to tell you something Mir, something long time ago.” Joon said, he felt very nervous; Mir’s heart was beating faster as he looked into Joon’s eyes.

All of a sudden, Joon cupped his cheeks and leaned closer capturing Mir’s lips. Mir closed his eyes as Joon kissed him slowly and full of passion. Mir brought his hands on Joon’s waist as he depended the kiss a little more.

They soon broke the kiss, lips just inch apart. Mir placed his forehead against Joon’s as he whispered the words Joon showed through his kiss.

“I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a short one - shot which I posted in AsianFanFics of my series of one-shots and drabbles there.


End file.
